Twisted Masters
The Twisted Masters are four master-leveled beings of Marksman, Arch Mage, Crusader's Edge, and Dual Assaulter, called Rellik, Margana, Red Nirg, and Hsalf. They came from Versal, the parallel opposite of Maplestory. Their throne is deep within the Crimsonwood Keep. Rellik The Marksman. Rellik is the most dangerous out of all the Twisted Masters. He can simultaneously inflict 1/1 (Instantly drops HP and MP to 1) and poison, which can be quite scary, as well as stun, or cast seal if caught in his lightning elemental Arrow Rain. Watch out for the Super Knockback as well, because you may end up flying into a deadly obstacle. Last but not least, he can call out the Black Bird summon to fight alongside him, adding to the difficulty of the battle. The wrong combination of 1/1, poison, and lag can lead to certain death. Black Bird Rellik's summoning skill that formal Marksmen don't have. It is capable of piercing with it's strong beak and attacks with high speeds. Margana The Arch Mage of the group. Margana casts extremely powerful spells. She's quite dangerous, capable of Zombifying opponents, leaving poison clouds around, and summon the extremely deadly Dark Menhir. Since she can also heal her fellow Masters, it would be wise to take her out quickly. She's also immune to Holy, and resistant to Fire, Ice and Lightning, leaving Poison as the sole effective element. Dark Menhir Summoning skill of Margana. It summons the "Totem of Death" that does insane damage if it touches, AND it can move! Fortunately, it only stays for 15 seconds. Red Nirg The Crusader's Edge. Red Nirg can be extremely challenging. Possibly the toughest of all, he has the most HP and a myriad of formidable abilities, such as summoning 10 Windraiders, Stormbreakers, Nightshadows, or Firebrands, and summoning 5 Crimson Guardians. He has Super Knockback, stun, and when he is defeated, revives into the Azure Ocelot and Scarlet Phoenix, two ninjas who will further carry on the troublesome nature of the fight. Be especially careful to watch for the Attack Up buff, which can make his damage into insanity. Since he can add a lot of new monsters to the already crowded area, you may want to take him out next. Fortunately, he is neutral to all elements. Hsalf The Dual Assaulter. Hsalf is the fastest of all the Twisted Masters, and in fact, the fastest monster ever recorded. He has high avoidability and insanely high defense. He lacks many of the tricky attributes of his cohorts, sticking only with a haste-like skill. Still, don't disregard his contributions, as when combined with the others it can be extremely deadly. Watch out for his wide-ranged attacks, which just may catch you unaware while preoccupied with other Masters. Battle The battle with the Four Twisted Masters is very complicated. All of them are extremely deadly, so you have to work as a perfect team to take them all out. Note that Margana will spawn at the top, while the rest will spawn at the bottom. This will make killing her easier. First off, push Rellik, Red Nirg, and Hsalf to one end of the map (it doesn't matter which side) while everyone kills Margana. Try not to die when keeping the three occupied. Right when Margana is dead, take out one of the three bosses and push him to the opposite end. Personally, it would be your best interest to kill Red Nirg because he can summon. Don't forget to kill Azure Ocelot and Scarlet Phoenix when Red Nirg is dead! After Red Nirg's ninjas are gone, push out one of the two to the opposite end. It is a good idea to deal with Hsalf because Rellik is extremely obnoxious. When Hsalf is killed, go all out on Rellik. Watch out for his simultaneous 1/1 and Poison! Congratulations! You have defeated the Twisted Masters! Trivia *Because they are from Versal, all their names are written backwards. The reversed naming means their potential. **'Rellik' is Killer backwards, and can certainly live up to it! **'Margana' is Anagram backwards. **'Red Nirg' is Grinder backwards, and sometimes called Red Grin due to the obvious expression on his face. **'Hsalf' is Flash backwards, and is the most speediest monster ever encountered.